The present invention is included among the devices realized in order to obtain the functional continuity of the structures, particularly bridges and viaducts. The invention allows to get over those openings, even having big sizes, that usually are present in correspondence of near but not continue separations, where there is the chance of relative motions due to thermal and/or seismic reasons, without that the same determine significant interactions.
The present technology provides the use of various devices, in the most cases characterized by the combination of slidable supporting elements and of deformable elastic elements, serially disposed, in such a way that it is in any case assured the continuity of the road. Other solutions provide the use of undeformable elements, reciprocally slidable, having exactly the same above mentioned scope.
Said technologies are basically characterized by remarkable vertical sizes, so that usually an interference occurs with the supporting structure, thus requiring a suitable adaptation, and by remarkable plan dimensions, with the consequence of stability drawbacks for the same joint with respect to the braking action, to the buckling and to the lifting of the elements during the traffic.